Harry's Valentijn
by weasley-lookalike
Summary: het is valentijn en iedereen is in de liefdes sfeer, maar hoe gaat iedereen er mee om?  aller eerste verhaal: revieuws alsjeblieft :


Harry's valentijn.

Harry heeft gevoelens voor Ginny, dat wist iedereen. Maar weet hij dat ook te bewijzen aan de onzekere Ginny? Romanticus Harry gaat op pad.

Het was een koude ochtend in februari. Harry werd wakker door Knikkebeen die aan zijn lakens omhoog probeerde te klimmen.

Het was 6.30 maar Harry wist dat hij op moest schieten wilde zijn plannetje werken.

Hij pakte zijn ochtendjas en liep de slaapzaal uit, op weg naar de meisjes slaapkamer. Het was Valentijn en hij wilde Ginny verassen.

Achter de kastjes in de kamer van Griffendor had hij een papieren tasje verborgen. Hij sloop naar de meisjes en deed de deur open.

Op dat moment merkte hij dat Knikkebeen hem gevolgd had naar de meisjes en jammerlijk begon te miauwen. Harry suste hem weer stil voordat hij verder liep naar Ginny's bed, iedereen sliep gelukkig nog. Uit de papieren zak pakte Harry een teddybeer en een doosje chocolaatjes. De teddybeer zette hij voorzichtig in haar armen en de chocolaatjes legde hij op haar nachtkastje.

Harry aaide Ginny over haar wang, streek haar prachtige vuurrode haar aan de kant en fluisterde iets liefs.

Het was het perfecte serene moment totdat hij opeens voetstappen hoorde in de slaapzaal boven hem. Snel rende hij naar de leerlingen kamer en ging nerveus voor de openhaard zitten, wachtend op Ginny.

De voetstappen die Harry gehoord had waren die van Hermelien terwijl ze haar pantoffels aanschoof en naar de badkamer liep. Ze keek in de spiegel maar was te diep verzonken in haar gedachten om ook echt te zien hoe moe ze was. "owja, helemaal vergeten, het is Valentijn" dacht ze bij zichzelf "maar ja, Ron is zo romantisch als een theelepeltje dus natuurlijk heeft hij er niet aan gedacht". Ze probeerde tevergeefs iets aan haar 'bad hair day' te doen en liep naar beneden.

Ron schoot wakker en herinnerde zich dat hij Hermelien totaal vergeten was. Onder zijn bed vond hij twee doosjes chocolade kikkers die hij een week geleden meegenomen had van zwijnsveld. Van een oud shirt scheurde hij twee rode stroken en maakte daarvan een rafelig lintje rond de doosjes. Toen liep hij naar de badkamer om in de douche te gaan voordat hij Hermelien zag, want zijn haar was helemaal plakkerig.

Harry zag Hermelien naar beneden komen en deed zo normaal mogelijk, hoewel hij er nog steeds nerveus uitzag.

Hermelien zag hem zitten en zei met een slaperig gezicht: "jij ook een fijne Valentijn, Romeo". Ze had al in de gaten dat Harry Ginny had verrast, ook al wist Ginny het zelf nog niet.

Harry zag dat ze chagrijnig was en gebaarde dat ze langs hem moest komen zitten. Toen Hermelien zat durfde hij eerst niets te vragen maar nam toch de moed: "Ron heeft weer niet aan je gedacht of wel?" begon hij voorzichtig. Hermelien moest zich inhouden om niet in snikken uit te barsten en legde haar hoofd op Harry's schouder. Op dat moment kwam Ron binnengelopen met zijn mislukte cadeautje.

Ginny werd die ochtend langzaam wakker door het licht dat langs haar gordijn scheen. Ze opende haar ogen voorzichtig en wilde door haar ogen wrijven toen ze de teddybeer opmerkte. Ze ging zitten, rekte zich uit en nam de knuffelbeer in haar armen. Ze rook eraan en de beer rook naar Harry. Ze glimlachte en wreef haar ogen uit toen ze het briefje en de chocolaatjes zag. Ze opende het briefje, zodat het zich vouwde als een brulbrief (dus Ginny schrok zich een hoedje) maar in plaats van geschreeuw hoorde ze Harry's zachte stem die op bijna een fluistertoon Ginny toesprak. Hij wenste haar een goede morgen, bracht haar een valentijnsgroet en tot slot, voordat de brief neerviel, gaf het haar een kusje op haar wang.

Ginny bloosde van alle kanten en spurtte zich naar de badkamer om zich op te maken voor Harry.

Ondertussen was een hevige discussie aan de gang tussen Ron en Harry aan de gang, omdat Hermelien steun zocht bij Harry op een manier die Ron helemaal niet beviel. Terwijl de jongens aan het bekvechten waren vond Hermelien het pakje chocokikkers en haar hart maakte een klein sprongetje van geluk toen ze wist dat Ron in ieder geval had geprobeerd haar een leuke Valentijn te geven.

Ginny griste onder haar bed een zelfgemaakte kaart en kettinkje tevoorschijn, deed haar vuurrode lok voor de laatste keer goed en liep naar beneden. Daar zag ze haar broer en vriendje vechten! Harry hield meteen op met vechten toen hij haar zag. Hermelien maakte daar gebruik van en trok ron weg van zijn rivaal.

Ginny liep langzaam naar Harry, wiens hart een aantal slagen oversloeg, ging op haar tenen staan, kuste hem op zijn voorhoofd en ging weer normaal staan. Toen keek ze naar zijn pyjama en lachte flauwtjes. Ze gaf hem haar zelfgemaakte cadeautjes en Harry glunderde van oor tot oor.

Ron stond stijf van angst en blijdschap omdat Hermelien heel dicht tegen zijn rug aanstond en haar arm om zijn middel had geslagen.

Op hetzelfde moment kwamen George en Fred binnengestormd. Zij zagen hun kleine zusje hand in hand met Harry en hun broertje die met een geknepen gezicht zich staande hield, terwijl hij vast werd gehouden door het grootste boekenmonster van Griffendor.

Natuurlijk konden ze niet veel meer doen dan lachen terwijl Ron rood aanliep. "hey Harry, romanticus, ik zou je maar even aankleden, je ziet er gehavend uit!" riep Fred tussen het lachen door. "en jij ook Hermelien! Ron vind je vast heel sexy in je pyjama" schaterde George.

Harry liep naar boven en ging op bed zitten om zijn cadeautjes beter te bekijken. Ginny had alles zelf gemaakt want de Wemels hadden nooit veel geld om dingen te kopen. Hij pakte een handdoek en ging onder de douche staan om zich een beetje wakker te maken.

Ron was weer een beetje gekalmeerd toen iedereen uit zicht was verdwenen. Hij ging alvast naar de grote zaal en wachtte daar totdat de rest eraan kwam. In tegenstelling tot Hermelien die hij hoopte te zien, zag hij Belinda Broom, Ron probeerde zich achter zijn grote sandwich te verstoppen, maar dat mislukte. "hoi ronneponnie, goed geslapen?" Ron liep rood aan en bromde wat. "Heeft die duffe Hermelien wel aan Valentijnsdag gedacht voor mijn lieverdje?" Op dat moment kwam Draco aanlopen en sloeg een arm om de schouder van Belinda.

"wat heb jij nou Wemel? Jaloers op mijn nieuwe vriendinnetje?"

Ron hield het niet langer en stormde op het stelletje af, maar net op tijd kwam Hermelien aanlopen die achter Ron ging staan en Belinda heel boos aankeek. "ik denk dat jullie schattige gesprekje nu over is slet!" zei ze vol walging.


End file.
